


Miracles

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne and Niles celebrate the first moments spent with their son (Episode: "Goodnight Seattle, Part 2")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Miracles

(Daphne's POV)

She couldn't stop staring at him. His little hands, his cherubic face, his hair… he was the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen. And the most amazing thing of all was that he was hers. Hers and Niles. They were parents. She was a mother and he was a father.

She kissed the baby's forehead, laughing as his tiny hand grabbed onto her hair.

"He's got me hair." She exclaimed, trying to gently release his tiny fingers. "Let go, dear." And beside her she could feel Niles' hand on her shoulder as he too, was staring at their beautiful baby boy.

"Of course he's beautiful." Niles said. "How could he not be, with you for a mother?"

"And you as his father." Daphne finished. "You're so handsome, Niles Crane."

"And you're the most beautiful angel, Daphne Crane."

They kissed again and again, stopping only when the baby began to cry. Niles looked at her worriedly. "Oh, I didn't mean to-."

She smiled knowingly and squeezed her husband's hand. "You didn't. He's hungry."

"Oh… all right. Well, I'll just go and tell everyone-."

"No…" She said, gently grabbing his arm, preventing him from leaving. "Stay here with us. Please, Niles?"

"But don't you want to nurse him?"

"Of course. But I want you to be here too. David is our son and I want you to be part of every moment of his life."

When Niles looked at her again, she smiled, brushing a tear from his cheek. "Don't cry, Sweetheart."

"I-I was just-"

Making sure that their baby was safely against her breast, she took Niles face in her hand and kissed him. "I'm happy too. I'm sad that Frasier's moving to San Francisco, but I can hardly believe we have our own family. And I can't wait-."

The baby began to cry again and Daphne went to move him closer to allow him to nurse. "It's okay, Sweetheart. I-." She looked at Niles in surprise. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"We never talked about what we're going to name him."

"Oh right… I want you to pick, Daphne."

Her heart warmed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. As long as you don't call him Simon or Donny."

She laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "Niles!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." He said, laughing along with her. "So what do you think?"

"How about David?"

"Oh, that's…."

"You don't like it."

"No, I do. I'm just surprised."

"It's' me brother's name. One of them anyway. He was the one, along with Stephen, who convinced me to come to America."

"Really? You never told me that."

"It's true. And I'm so glad I did."

They kissed again. "I'm glad too, my angel."

David began to cry and Daphne adjusted the blanket and her gown, startled when she realized that her son hadn't even begun to nurse. "I'm not very good at this yet, I suppose. I hope he doesn't think I'm a bad mother."

"He couldn't. It's impossible." Niles said. "He loves you. And so do I."

"So much has happened since I came to America." She said, resting her head against Niles chest as David continued to nurse. "I found a wonderful job working for Frasier and with Martin. I have so many friends here and-." Her voice broke and she found it hard to go on.

"Daphne?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked into her baby's eyes and then her husband's. "I met you, Niles… I love you so much."

She could tell that David had finished nursing and was sleeping soundly against her breast. She cradled her loving husband's face in her hands once again and kissed him repeatedly, smiling through her tears. "I never thought that any of this would happen. I never-."

His lips were on hers kissing her again and again and she looked around the brightly colored hospital room, grateful that they were no longer in the veterinarian's office. But she'd never forget the moment that she gave birth to their son.

Life was wonderful. And she knew that David, Niles, Frasier, Martin and Ronee would make it even better.

THE END


End file.
